Molk Goes to Storybrooke
by DrakkenFan
Summary: Inspector David Molk from the TV show Murder in the First goes to Storybrooke. Humor.


Inspector David Molk smiled, gazing out the car window at the colorful fall leaves that Maine was known for. After the extra hours he had put in at work to arrest that cocky billionaire Blunt, he was enjoying a well-needed vacation along the east coast. Maine was just as beautiful as he had heard. As he drove down a remote and empty highway, something odd caught his attention ahead. At first he thought it to be a mirage- some sort of illusion created by sunlight and the atmosphere. He was unaware that the odd light ahead was a tear in a cloaking spell that had been hiding the unique and magical town of Storybrooke. The spell was weakening, due to Belle's inexperience with magic while casting it, and the force of Molk's car was just enough to push through the tear.

As his car approached the quaint Maine seaside town, he stared at his GPS with a look of slight confusion. How could an entire town be missing from the map? The town didn't look new and it was certainly large enough that it should have been included on any map. This piqued his curiosity about the town, and the sight of a diner piqued his appetite, so he decided to make a quick stop in the town for lunch.

"A cheeseburger with extra pickles, and a cup of coffee," he told his order to the scantily clad waitress in red.

"Since when do you carry a gun?" Ruby asked, "Did Emma make you her new deputy?"

"Hmm? Do I know you?" responded Molk, "I'm Inspector Molk of the San Francisco Police Department."

"Ok... Archie, I mean..._ Inspector_, " she responded, writing down the food order with a smirk, unsure why Archie would lie about his name.

Molk glanced around the diner, noticing that all eyes were on him. Apparently this town was unaccustomed to visitors. Either that, or the pistol and badge he still had on him drew their attention. Taking a bite of the very tasty burger, he tried to ignore their stares. He wanted to fully enjoy the food on his vacation, before going back on the Master Cleanse when he returned home.

Across the street, Archie stepped from his office. He had no more therapy sessions to give for the rest of the day, and he looked forward to a relaxing lunch at Granny's. He was unprepared for all of the stares when he stepped into the diner. Granny looked back and forth between Archie and the similar-looking stranger, as Archie took a seat on the barstool next to him. He tilted his head with curiousity at the inspector.

"Beautiful day, isn't it?" Archie smiled extending a handshake towards the familiar looking stranger, "I don't believe we've met before. I'm Archie."

Molk stared for a moment before accepting the hand shake and introducing himself as Dave Molk from California.

"You... uh.." Archie paused, "...Aren't from here? When did you arrive in Storybrooke?"

"A few minutes ago," Molk took a sip of his coffee. He oddly felt an immediate connection to this friendly stranger. It was as though he knew him somehow... almost like deja vu.

Archie had a similar feeling, and grinned widely, "You know... I'd be happy to show you around. Storybrooke is... a unique town."

What Archie really desired was simply a chance to talk with Dave more.

"Sure," responded Molk as he finished the last bite of his burger and paid the bill.

The two left the diner together, and drew the stares of every passerby as they walked down Main Street.

"Why is everyone staring at us?" Molk asked.

"We don't get many visitors here," responded Archie, "So... you're a detective? Must be exciting work. What made you choose it?"

"My father was a cop," Molk responded, "And I always wanted to help people like he did, and make our city a safer place."

The way Molk smiled, Archie could see he was proud of his work.

"I've always wanted to help people as well," Archie replied, "But in a different way. I'm a psychiatrist. Nothing gives me greater joy than helping others. It's... my life's work."

Molk nodded, "I've taken some courses in psychology and criminal psychology back when I was a deputy and trying to make inspector. It does help me to understand people better. It's interesting stuff."

They reached a bench on the pier and Archie took a seat, motioning for Molk to join him. As Molk sat down, his hand brushed over Archie's hand and Archie felt a wave of heat rise to his cheeks in response to the brief touch. He smiled and looked down shyly, suddenly realizing why he felt such a connection to this man. It was... _attraction_... something that he was unaccustomed to feeling for anyone.

Molk noticed the blush and smile of his newfound friend, and he smiled in response. He couldn't help but find the man... cute, for lack of a better word. Well... this was new. Molk had been recently dating a woman named Hannah, though it had not developed into a relationship. He had never pursued anything with a man before. The thought of it grew in his mind as he continued his conversation with Archie, to the point where he found himself never wanting to leave that bench. Archie's gentle smile, brought out this feeling of happiness in Molk, almost swelling in his chest. It felt like he would burst, like the way swollen dead bodies would sometimes burst on his homicide investigations. Before he knew it, the sun was setting, and they had been talking for hours.

"... and they pulled me from the mine. I had never been so happy to see the sky before," Archie smiled as he recounted the story of the time he had been trapped in the collapsing mine with a boy named Henry.

Molk's mind wandered as he looked into Archie's eyes, while the golden sunset reflected in them. It was getting late, and he felt like this chance was slipping away with the sunlight. Archie noticed the fading light as well, "Forgive me... I still haven't shown you most of the town."

Standing up, he led Molk back towards the town from the pier.

"That's ok. That was an amazing story," Molk said softly, placing his hand in Archie's and gently stroking his thumb.

Archie felt his heart leap in his chest in response to the unexpected and wonderful touch. Was this really happening? For once, he couldn't find the words to say, and simply smiled.

"Uh... would you.. like to see my office?" Archie asked nervously.

Molk smiled, "Sure. I bet it's better than mine."

As they entered Archie's office, Molk was impressed. "Better" was truly an understatement. The beautifully-furnished office even had a fireplace. The fire gave the room a warm and inviting glow.

"Would you like a drink?" asked Archie, procuring a bottle of expensive scotch from a filing cabinet.

"Scotch? Sounds great," responded Molk, taking a seat on the leather couch. The whole atmosphere of the room made him feel so at ease, it was like slipping into a hot tub naked. He leaned back on the couch, looking at the firelight dancing in the reflections on his glass of scotch.

Archie sat beside him, closer than they had been on the bench.

"So, Dave, what do you think?" asked Archie about the office.

"I think you're an amazing man," responded Molk, looking into Archie's longing eyes.

"Dave...I...uh.." Archie smiled, as his heart pounded. He slowly and nervously leaned in towards Molk. He wanted to kiss him, but was unsure if he should.

Molk took the cue and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms tightly around Archie, interlacing his fingers with his hair. His lips were soft and sweet, like cotton candy, and Molk never wanted to let go. He gently lowered Archie's head onto the couch, lying beside him as he deepened the kiss.

Archie felt a wave of emotions swirling inside, like a tornado was consuming him, and it was one of those crazy ones that take people to OZ. He wanted to chirp like a cricket... but he knew that would probably freak out Dave, so he kept it to himself.

Molk cuddled with Archie, feeling more comfortable than he had felt in years. It was like his wedding night... only better because his ex wife wasn't present.

They fell asleep in each other's arms... each knowing that this was the start of something wonderful. Molk never returned to San Francisco, other than to pack his stuff and move. He and Archie married at Granny's where they first met, and they lived happily ever after.

The End


End file.
